Factions
There are 3 main factions to choose from in Tallum - The Grimnl, The Erec'us and The Stranded Factions The Erec'us - Created by the Rusinaki for the sole purpose of devouring corrupt races and sprewing new, pure ones, the Erec'us are a Bloodthirsty, Rampaging Vampire race who's only purpose is to consume every corrupt race there is, and there next target is Humanity. The Grimnl - Created by The Valrins for the Purpose of Countering the Erec'us, These Skeletal Beings are Immortals Incarnate, even more powerful than the gods before them, they wield the powers of Symbiotis Magic and use this to destroy the Now Corrupt Erec'us race. The Stranded - Humanity itself was once a valiant race with powerful technologies spread across the stars until The Dark Times came and Humanity fell before the Might of The Churil. The Sole survivors of Humanity, now are trying to rebuild there Civilization from scratch, with Technologies ranging from the Western Times to the 22nd century, Humanity is once again a race to be reckoned with, but something is lurking in the shadows, ready to strike at a moment's notice at Humanity while watching them sprew out of control conquering planet by planet. ''The Ancient Races of Noristil'' Rusinaki - The Rusinaki, one of the firstborn before the universe was created, were the most advanced at their time, using technologies ranging from Black Hole Bombs to Machine Guns that shoot Volleys of Mini-Sized Novas at them, They Are Machine Gods Incarnate. When they waged war against the Valrin, Both races were destroyed and the destruction of these two planets sprewed quickly of into utter chaos and exploded into Trillions and Trillions of Dimensions and Galaxies, Thus Creating the Universe, Or so thought the only Universe. Valrin - The other firstborn before the universe created, they might've not been as advanced in technology as the Rusinaki, But their arts of Magic and the Supernatural more than made up for technology. Using different colored magics such as the Dreaded Symbiotis Magic to the Pure Ranorthil Magic, they used this to face against the Mechanical and Technological Might of the Rusinaki. The Valrin also had the power of the Supernatural, creating the monsters thought only to be in Nightmares through the mind and created many, many monsters using their minds. When the Valrin waged war against the Rusinaki, It was at a terrible cost at the end with losing both their planets and creating the universe while each of the Rusinaki and Valrin were spreaded across the universe, never again able to communicate with each other, or so Thought. ''The Churil ''These creatures of nightmare were the creation by the Dark Symbiotis Magic the Valrin had used to create them with. After the War of the Eternity ended and the universe was created, The Churil started creating races and races, and watched over them like gods incarnate, until each race started to become corrupt, and as each race became corrupt, The Churil devoured their race whole. When the Churil finally reached Humanity, Humanity itself had vast technologies challenging even The Rusinaki in power, until the Churil learned of Humanity's weakness, Decievement and Lies. As Humanity was brought to its knees, The Churil had to leave Humanity how it was due to the Spreading of The New Mysterious Force that was consuming their race, and as the final Churil was consumed, their vast technologies and knowledge were given to Humanity as an oath of Apology for destroying their almost-pure race and they disappeared forever.﻿